Nick Fuentes
Nicholas J Fuentes is an American paleoconservative who hosts the YouTube podcast "America First" (7 PM (CST) sharp, Monday through Friday). He was involved in the totally not cringe domestic terrorist ring, "The Destructive Four", that was at large in the Bronx during the mid-2020's. Fuentes' contributions to the group ranged from active disinterest to murmuring random 2010's internet slang. Prior to 2026 Nick Fuentes was just your average 250 IQ Afro-Latino campus conservative until one fateful evening at Kassy Dillon's Christmas Party in 2016, he was caught on a secret recording saying that he felt Jews were out to get him in his daily life. Distraught, bewildered, and totally flabbergasted, Kassy immediately forwarded this clip to her boss, Ben Shapiro, who made it his life's goal to personally spite Nick's daily life in any way that his power could perform. Having been promptly kicked out of all legitimate media within Shapiro's sphere of influence, Nick managed to find an outlet on Right Side Broadcasting where from April to August 2017 he hosted his debut show, 'America First w/ Nicholas J. Fuentes'. The longevity of the show, however, revealed itself to be dubious as it teetered between cancellation and attracting pithy ratings. If Fuentes didn't think his life could be irrevocably changed with no hope of return before, he certainly met his match after he happened to stop by the sleepy town of Charlottesville, Virginia while they were having a political demonstration hosted by suspected "Greco-Roman", Richard Spencer, about Jews or whatever. Seeking to just share his opinions about Confederate monuments, Nick's poorly timed get-together with friends to discuss controversial statue policies resulted in him being lumped in with the then-violent demonstrations erupting in the background. This resulted in 'America First' being permanently cancelled by Right Side and Fuentes agreeing to leave the company quietly. Not willing to let bad luck get him down, Nick quickly bounced back with the help of his not-at-all down syndrome looking friend, James Allsup, to found the company 'Nationalist Media' and relocate its now flagship show, 'America First' on YouTube. The arrangement was not to last, however. On account of Allsup's debilitating mental condition, the company eventually broke with Fuentes and 'America First' to pursue the inspiring and compelling work of "getting the message out to the people" through digestible twenty minute political commentary videos that people watched, I swear. With his potato friend gone, Nick had once again been left alone to piece together the career he had tried to forge. But unlike past instances which relied on preexisting institutions and the mentally challenged, the period which left Nick with next to nothing proved to be the most fertile conditions for his brand to grow. Throughout the next two years, Fuentes would take a struggling podcast with less than a few hundred live viewers per stream into a burgeoning community of thousands of questionably motivated zoomers who personally annoyed major conservative pundits with their questions about why they're so boring and gay. This public hazing quickly escalated into what would be known as the Groyper Wars, an event that would catapult the young Nick into the heights of political stardom and infamy. The downside, however, to all the ouchies aroused in Conservative Inc. was that it placed Nick on an Israeli blacklist, demarcating dissidents who could potentially be a threat against the planned Israeli-US invasion. Entering the 2020s, Nick faced harsh punishment from social media sites, each of which planned to pummel his show into obscurity before the 2020 United States presidential election. Successively, America First was removed from YouTube, DLive (whereby Mossad agents infiltrated Nick's live chat, spamming the African country "Niger" until he was removed for supposed right-wing dog-whistling), Spotify, Twitter, and a whole host of other platforms. History White nationalist Nick Fuentes was stuck on the Joker stairs in the Bronx, apparently because he was banned from the rest of the country. Fuentes said he was “just kind of hanging out.” Then stuff happened and hijinks ensued. Trivia *Punctuality is his middle name *The premium episodes come out when they come out *He's not the catboy Category:People Category:Males Category:Right-Wing Category:Christians Category:Zoomers Category:Alive Category:Gamers Category:Mediterraneans